


Of Old Promises Kept

by AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/AndroidTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve remembers an important day in his life. And it has always been Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Old Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really new to Hawaii Five-0 and the McDannoness. So I was wondering about those two and a what if...  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> "I'll see you in the future when we're older  
> And we are full of stories to be told  
> Cross my heart and hope to die  
> I'll see you with your laughter lines" 
> 
> -Bastille's Laughter Lines

He marvels at how some things can withstand time mostly intact. As he stands on the shore, letting the memories come unbidden; New York, New Year's Eve, anger/hurt/sadsadsad/lonely and bright blue eyes.

 

That one day adventure of catching trains filled with people and conversation, a kiss and a promise. He'd gone back, retracing the steps he'd taken that day. Just once; it had been so bittersweet and heartbreaking, he'd stayed away.

 

"You ok?" How could have taken him so long to connect the dots? There is a small smile on his face when he turns his head.

 

"Just thinking, Danny."

 

"I'll probably regret it later but, what's swirling inside that head of yours, babe?" God, those blue eyes were still so bright, even after all these years.

 

"I thought this," Steve pins Danny with his stare and his smile widens. "was going to be a broken promise."

 

And by the way Danny sucks in air, like his heart is going to beat out of his chest, makes Steve think that perhaps he hadn't forgotten at all, that maybe, all of these years he'd been waiting for Steve to catch up. Danny's smile is radiant.

 

"I didn't think you remembered." His voice is sweet, like one of those malasadas he loves. "I…"

 

Steve thumbs the crow's feet surrounding Danny's eyes, the laughter lines he'd been damn lucky to witness deepen with time. "Danno?"

 

"Yes…I…yes." Steve closes the distance between his lips and Danny. It's like New York on New Year's Eve, like coming home.


End file.
